New Perspective
by Violet Watson-Holmes
Summary: Set during Chapter 3, Tyler and Caroline never dated and she continued to date Matt. When Caroline and Matt have a fight Caroline goes running to her bestfriend, Elena, for support, but when Elena is not there then the other Gilbert child will have to.


Caroline rushes up the steps of the Gilbert's house late at night.

Her and matt had a nasty fight and broke up, she needs her best friend now more than ever.

With tears streaming down her face she knocks gingerly yet purpose filled on the door.

Caroline is so upset when the door opens she pulls the body from the house and hugs it not knowing its not her best friend, Elena, but her little brother, Jeremy.

When she wraps her arms around his body she feels the muscles through his shirt and realizes it is the youngest Gilbert, she quickly step out of their hug and from Jeremy's arms who were seconds ago comforting her.

She wipes her tears and apologizes for hugging him, "Caroline, its okay", he replies to her.

He watches her walk back down the porch steps when he blurts out, "Do you want to talk about it?" she turns to him she starts to cry again, "that would be great".

As she hops back up the steps Jeremy moves aside to let her in.

he leads her into the kitchen as she sits down at the island he grabs Elena's chocolate break up ice cream from the freezer, and grabbing two spoons from their silverware drawer.

When Jeremy finally sits down Caroline spits out, "won't Elena get mad that we are eating her ice cream?"

"I'll buy her some more" he says.

In between them shoveling spoon full of the ice cream in their mouths they talk about their relationship problems and why matt broke up with Caroline.

"I went all vamp and almost bit him while we were kissing" she said innocently.

"You almost fed off of him?"

"I know right! I didn't mean to it just happened" she said to him unpleased with herself.

"Matt is just sensitive about vampires. It killed Vicki" he said remembering all the good times he had with Vicki as they snuck around together behind Tyler's back.

"You know one day your going to make some girl really happy"

"Hey could you tell that to all the cheerleaders" he smirks.

"Why are you okay with talking to me, I mean I am a vampire?"

"You remind me of Vicki and Anna" he says to her.

She looks up to meet his eyes, "its because I am a vampire...".

"No" he takes his foot out of his mouth, "You're sweet, and kind, and you care about others" he continues, "and you're beautiful".

She looks at him sweetly, "you think I am beautiful?" he bows his head and lets out a small laugh, "You know you're beautiful".

"No one has ever said it to me and meant it" she says softly.

He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at her. She grabs his face and presses her lips to his.

As the kiss lingers Caroline forces herself off of him, as she pulls away she notices Jeremy is stunned about what just happened.

"I am so sorry-"she starts.

"No, uhm, its, its okay"

"Things are going to be awkward now aren't they?" she asks shoving a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

He turns his body towards her, "Yeah, probably". As they gaze into each others eyes they both have the same idea gazing into each others eyes and throw themselves at each other, for a minute or so they make out right there in the kitchen then Jeremy stands and Caroline mimics his movement.

She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her upstairs to him bedroom, there he lays her on the bed and takes off his shirt.

Caroline runs her hands down his chest touching every crease made by his sculpted muscles, she throws her jacket to his floor and unbuttons her blouse to expose her pink lacey bra, and Jeremy starts to kiss her neck.

* * *

Caroline is lying in Jeremy's bed naked with her head on his bare chest.

Jeremy kisses the top of her head and smiles, she smiles too.

They hear the front door open and close and hear Elena call for Jeremy.

They both sit up with his sheets wrapped around their bodies, they look at each other and rush in either directions, Jeremy butting his boxers on, Caroline putting her bra and panties on when they hear Elena walking up the stairs Caroline looks at Jeremy, she picks up her other clothes and scrambles into his closet using her vampire speed.

When Elena opens Jeremy's door Jeremy is under his covers, though he is sweating there are no other signs of a girl being their let alone Caroline, all except for Caroline's jacket which is halfway underneath his bed.

"Jeremy, I didn't expect you to still be up" Elena mutters, "You must have had a fun night".

"Oh, very!" he said referencing to him sleeping with Caroline less than an hour ago.

"So what did this fun night consist of?" she says peering at Caroline's jacket under the bed.

Jeremy scrambles to the other side of his bed and snatches it up before Elena can, "Oh its Anna's she left it here one day and I was just holding it, you know, to try and accept that she's gone".

"Oh, do you want me to hang it up in your closet for you?" she says as she heads for his closet whose doors conceal a half-naked Caroline.

" No, no, no, that's okay I would kind of like to still hold it" he says trying to stop Elena from opening his closet and seeing Caroline.

She put it on his bed and ushers herself out of his room.

Jeremy listens for Elena's door closing and once he does he goes to the closet and opens it, Caroline stands up and walks out fully dressed and grabs her jacket from his bed, "I think I should go".

He catches her before she walks out of his room and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back into him, "Elena will hear you" he whispers, "stay here".

She turns to look at him with his arms still secure around her waist, she bites her lip deciding if she should stay or not, "Just tonight".

He kisses her and pulls her onto his bed as he cushions her fall; she says whispering, "Shush, she'll hear us".

"Good" he replies when he kisses her cheek, Caroline giggles as his lips press against her cheek.

* * *

It's the next morning, Monday, and Jeremy is walking through the halls of mystic falls high school, he sees Caroline at her locker as he passes and he flashes her a smile.

She is talking to Bonnie about the decade dance that is in two weeks.

"So are you gonna fly solo or are you gonna go hunting for a date?" Bonnie asks concerned.

Caroline is wondering too, she wants to bring Jeremy but she knows that cannot happen for Elena's sake.

"If you do decide you want to bring a date you should definitely take Tyler, he's been eyeing you for days now" Bonnie says interrupting Caroline's train of thought, "And now that you and Matt are done-" she eases those words carefully trying not to hit a sensitive spot, "He might just ask you".

"I don't think so" she says thinking about Jeremy, "too soon" she lies.

Bonnie looks confused but shrugs it off, "Can i borrow your white gloves?"

"Yeah, of course, no 20's outfit is complete without them"

**Comments and suggestions. Review please :)**


End file.
